Glitter & Gold
by HereIGoWritingAgain
Summary: Every two years the four top schools in the Pokémon Nation compete in an interschool tournament. Shori High in the Kanto region. Étoile Académie in Kalos. The Excelsior School of Ever Grande City. And finally, Victoriam Institute in Unova. Who will be champions this year? SYOC. Open!


**Summary:** Every two years the four top schools in the Pokémon Nation compete in an interschool tournament. Shori High hails from the Kanto region and is the oldest of the schools. Étoile Académie in Kalos has been well known for its illustrious alumni that keep the school well funded. The Excelsior School of Ever Grande City has the largest variety of class as it trains Coordinators, Breeders, Researchers and more. Victoriam Institute in Unova is the most recent school to partake in the tournament and is the current title holder for Champion School. Who and which school will reign supreme this year?

 **Author's Note:** What I had here before was more of an excerpt because I wanted the story out there so people could start submitting their characters. What is here now is a more final draft of the first chapter. Also, _italics_ is thinking.

* * *

Sébastien was laying on his bed in his half-packed room. He had been in this position for about an hour and usually by now Sébastien would be filled with anxiety because he was doing anything. But right now, he couldn't bring himself to care. Right now, he was too filled with emotions. Right now, he was contemplating if he could just skip his last year at Étoile Académie. _Or I could leave for Victoriam Institute like Celeste. Would she appreciate that?_

* * *

"Is it true?" The sudden voice behind Celeste startled her and she jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Bastien, it's just you," Celeste laughed a bit nervously and went back to packing her things, " You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"You're avoiding the question Celeste. It's starting to sound like a yes to me." Sébastien bit out that last part. "Why are you leaving Étoile? You love it here." The blonde girl sighed as she stop packing once more to face her boyfriend.

"Of course I love it here. But I want to become a Gym Leader one day and Victoriam Institute has made such an amazing show of talent last year in the tournament. If I can learn from them I know I can make it. As lovely as Étoile is, I can't help but feel like I fit in with these Coordinators and Stylists."

"That was beginners luck for them," Sébastien tried to argue, "And I'm not any of those either! We do just fine here."

"Yes, but you take the business classes here Bastien. The Trainer classes here just seem to be lacking and I feel like Unova is so forward in their teaching. Victoriam is a new school with new ideas and battle styles. I could really become something there." At those points, Sébastien had to relent a little.

"Fine, how 'bout we make a deal," Sébastien offered knowing she couldn't refuse a challenge, "If I can beat you in a match and prove you can still learn things here, you'll stay. If not, I won't try to stop you from leaving and we can try long distance for a year."

"Deal."

* * *

"This will be a one-on-one match. Each trainer is allowed one Pokémon each, no substitutes. The match will end once either Pokémon is unable to battle. Begin!" The academy's referee waved his flag to signal the start of the match. At that moment Sébastien released his most trusted partner.

"Come on Sylvanus, let's get started," Sébastien called out as he released his friend from it's pokéball.

"Oh Bastien, you're just a tad predictable." Celeste teased him from across the field as she released her partner, an Aurorus. Both the Tundra Pokémon and the Fruit Pokémon had a similar build but Sébastien cringed as he realized who had the advantage.

"Sylvanus, take to the skies would you?" Sébastien knew their best chance was to dodge attacks aerially.

"Blanche, use Ancient Power!" Her Aurorus started to open her mouth as her sails started to glow bright white. Soon after a silver energy ball formed in front of her mouth and fired it at Tropius.

"Counter with Air Slash!" Tropius's wings turned light blue with energy and the Fruit Pokémon quickly waved them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades at the incoming attack. The rock and flying attacks met in the middle creating a bright explosion that caused Sébastien and Sylvanus to look away. When it dimmed down, the two partners realized the battlefield was covered in a fine Mist.

Sébastien quickly commanded Sylvanus to use Whirlwind to clear the field but before the Tropius could even move, bright blue energy arcs hit his underside and started to freeze it. _Fuck, a direct hit from an Ice Beam,_ Sébastien thought furiously, _Sylvanus won't last much longer if this continues._

"Sylvanus get out of the way and use Whirlwind as quick as you can," he said worryingly. From across the mist, Sébastien could hear Celeste commanding another Ice Beam. Luckily, his Tropius was able to flap his wings causing powerful gusts of wind to clear the field. The mist quickly dissipated revealing Aurorus trying to fight against the attack with her sail waving wildly. Unable to fight it off, the Tundra Pokémon was knocked over which gave Sylvanus a chance to use Synthesis. _Thank Arceus there wasn't much cloud cover today_ , Sébastien thought to himself as he commanded the green, sauropod pokémon.

Sylvanus's body became surrounded by white sparkles and his body glowed white as he absorbed the sun's energy. The leaves on his back then glowed brightly and started healing his injuries. By the time Blanche got back up, he was in much better shape. Sébastien then ordered Sylvanus to use Body Slam. _We're gonna have to get up close to use Toxic_ , he thought to himself.

"Blanche, use Freeze-Dry before he gets too close!" Celeste directed her pokémon as she knew what Sébastien's strategy. _Blanche can't move very fast so she needs to Freeze Sylvanus before he poisons her,_ Celeste analyzed as the Aurorus's crystals started to glow bright blue and orb of energy formed at her mouth. As Sylvanus got closer, Blanche launched a beam of light blue energy from the orb. Unfortunately, the Tropius was able to fly out of the way in time and his wings started to glow light purple. Before the Aurorus could launch another Freeze-Dry attack, Sylvanus tackled into Blanche with his entire body and his wings cut into her, starting to poison her. Feeling significantly more sluggish, Blanche tried to retaliate as she was told by Celeste but the Tropius flew away to a safe distance.

"Sylvanus, finish this with a Solar Beam!" Sébastien ordered anxiously. _We might actually win this._ Sylvanus's wings started to gather sunlight, glowing bright yellow as it charged the attack while the Aurorus tried to steady herself on her feet.

"Quick, counter with a Hyper Beam Blanche!" _No! That Hyper Beam is going to be an Ice-Type move becasue of Refrigerate and Solar Beam is taking to long!_ Sébastien called out for Sylvanus to launch the attack quickly as Blache's sails started turning orange and a ball of energy formed at her mouth. The blue sauropod's attack launched first and a large beam of orange energy rapidly headed for the Tropius. Seconds before reaching the other sauropod, Sylvanus was able to launch Solar Beam in a bright white beam but it was still too close.

As the two powerful attacks met, Sylvanus took the brunt of the explosion and was knocked down to the ground. While Blanche took time to recharge from the Hyper Beam, Sylvanus struggle to his feet. Unfortunately, the poison was taking its toll on the Tundra Pokémon and Celeste needed to end this quickly.

"Come on Blanche, finish this off with Ancient Power," the blonde trainer ordered, sure in her victory. As her sails once more began to glow white with energy, Sébastien was begging his partner to get up.

"You can do it Sylvanus," Sébastien urged gently, "She's weak and you can finish it with just one more Air Slash. Or use Synthesis! You can outlast her I know it!" Deciding to try to heal, the Tropius's body started to glow white again. Before he could do any major healing though, Sylvanus was hit by the silver energy ball, knocking him out cold.

"Tropius is no longer able to battle, Celeste and Aurorus are the victors!"

* * *

Sébastien was taken out of his reverie by a sudden knock at his bedroom door.

"Hey kiddo," His father said plainly, moving into the room and looking around. "How's the packing going?"

"It's going," Sébastien said with a shrug. "I'm honestly not feeling it like I was last year."

With a sigh, Antoine put down the box he was holding on Sébastien's desk and sat down next to his son. He took a pause before speaking, "This wouldn't have to do with that Lockhart girl would it? Because she's not going to Étoile next year?" His father's Kalosian accent was apparent in the "th" he tried to speak. Somehow, "zat Lockhart girl" sounded much more dramatic to Sébastien than it should have been. Nonetheless, hearing about his ex made Sébastien flinch.

"Celeste is not only going to Victoriam in the fall because they hold the current Championship title, but Celeste broke up with me because she didn't think she could do long distance." The boy grumbled at the thought that maybe they still could've made it work. After a beat, Sébastien's father spoke thoughtfully.

"The tournament is being held again this year, correct? You could compete Sébastien and win the title back." Sébastien looked at his father, puzzled at his words of encouragement for actual Pokémon battling and not just him segueing into how Sébastien could move on from this and focus on school and the family business. "Imagine if you could help Étoile Académie become victorious in your final year. After graduating from that you'd no doubt be able to catch the attention of people and creat more connections for the Beaumont family."

 _Ahh there it is_ , Sébastien thought, _why am I not surprised?_ The teenager just sighed and was about to rebut when he was interupted by an excited father, "Dad, I don't think I wan-"

"Wait! _Juste un moment_ , before I forget!" Antoine reached over for his box and handed it over to his son, "This took a while to accquire but I do think it was worth the wait. _C'est manifique!_ It is perfect for your final year and for the tournament." Sébastien's rebuttal died on his lips and he reluctantly accepted the box as he was curious as to what it could be. _Dad's excited so it has to either be something expensive or something he thinks could help me in the academy_ , he concluded. Sébastien undid the bow on top and took the lid off the box. Inside was a ring with a clear jewel with an weird sigil on it and a seemingly matching braclet. The jewel on the bracelet though had a yellow, blue, and red color scheme. Taking the ring out of the box, Sébastien could see the sigil clearer and realized what it was. Lookingly up at his father in shock, Sébastien could barely speak.

"Y-you got me uh-a K-Key Stone?" He managed to stutter it out before his father burst with delight.

"Of course! I was tempted to keep it myself and try to find an Aggronite somewhere, but when I also came across a Manectite, I knew it was perfect for the future head of our family. And know imagine if could win the tournament with this and Surge, it would just make your future all but set in stone!" With those words coming out of his father's mouth, Sébastien began to feel a nascent feeling of dread combined with guilt. _Right, all for the good of the Beaumont name, how could I forget?_ He managed a light grimance before thanking his father.

"It is really nothing," Antoine insisted as he stood up, preparing his leave, "Worth every Pokédollar, for my only son. I cannot wait to see it in action myself when the tournament comes around! Now finish up packing up, big day tomorrow! Le début du reste de ton vie, mon cherie." He kissed the top of Sébastien's head before finally leaving and closing the door behind him. After he left, all Sébastien could do was look down at the Key Stone ring and put it on his right ring finger.

"Yup, the rest of my life."

* * *

So as you can see, this story will focus on personal drama along with school and Pokémon, so what more could you want? I hoped you guys liked this mini intro and are willing to submit some OC's for this. The form will be on my profile and I will only accept one's that are submitted through Private Messaging. If their any questions about the form or anything else, feel free to send me a message as well. To all, I wish you luck and hope to see your submissions soon!


End file.
